worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Kamiya
|rname = Kamiya Karen |ename = Kamiya Karen |debut = Chapter 11; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |height = 161 cm[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e7%a5%9e%e8%b0%b7%e8%8a%b1%e8%93%ae World's End Harem Official Website Karen Kamiya Profile] |status = Alive |residence = Keimon West Private High School (former) Mating Facility |occupation = Dedicated SecretaryWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 13; Minster of Public Welfare |affiliation = United WomenWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Shota Group |jva = Chinatsu Akasaki }} Karen Kamiya is the dedicated secretary of Shota Doi. She is also the Minister of Public Welfare. Appearance Karen is a short, young woman with long, blonde hair with bands and round eyes with yellow irises. She also has painted striped fingernails. She wears a dress with stripes around the buttons, a small hat, and a bracelet. At Keimon West Private High School, she wears a black headband, a red bowtie, a white blouse with long sleeves, a red skirt with white stripes, long, black and white stockings, and white shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 14 Part 1 In gymnastics class, Karen wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 In swim class, Karen wears the school one piece swimsuit.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 Body Measurements Karen has a bust measurement of 80 cm (D cup), a waist measurement of 55 cm, and a hip measurement of 81 cm. Gallery Karen in Athletics Uniform.png|Karen in her athletics uniform. Karen in Swimsuit.png|Karen in a swimsuit. Karen in Sleepwear.png|Karen in sleepwear. Personality Relationships Shota Doi History Karen was in her room putting on lotion while humming and being informed of a plan by the secretary of health. After being informed the plan to fulfill her mission, she stated she would produce kids. Five years later, after Shota Doi woke from cold sleep, Karen shot confetti and congratulated Shota. Karen greeted Shota and stated she was his dedicated secretary, and then asked he would like to restart a fun high school life. Later, Karen showed Shota his room. She then began to put away Shota's clothes and told him to relax. Shota stated UW was an organization that governed the world, and Karen stated she was deployed from there and was in charge to take care of Shota. Shota then asked for her age but she decided to keep it a secret. After she said she would be in class with him, Shota asked if there were other men and she stated there were those in cold sleep, including his father. He asked about his sister and she explained contact with the outside world was restricted. She then stated if there were any inconveniences to give her the word because she was in charge of him. At school in a classroom, Karen informed the class of a new student and demanded Shota to introduce himself. During class, Karen was sitting behind Shota and asked if he would accompany her once class finished. After class, as Karen and Shota were walking through the halls, Shota asked if it was okay for him to be walking in the hall as he was, so Karen said it was okay because they had that elites ran society. In the music room, Karen greeted Yuzu. As Yuzu was speaking with Shota, Karen commented they needed to reward Shota before she left to do stuff.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 Later that day during athletics class, Karen approached Shota, who was watching the girls perform the long jump. Karen asked Shota what girls he was into. She then informed Shota of four girls known while the others were doing the long jump: Shunka Hiiragi, Natsu Ichijo, Akira Todo, and Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. Shota revealed he was scared there were only girls but Karen told him mankind does not have the time to quarrel, and before she walked away, she said to him to get more friendly. Later that night at 9 p.m., Karen was outside Yuzu's dorm room as she rewarded Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 The next day in her room, Karen was stretching while speaking with the secretary of health on a device, and the latter stated No. 3's first mating experience was a success, but not to Karen's surprise. The secretary wondered if she should interfere, but Karen said a man could not build confidence if money and power were used for love. Before the secretary ended their session, she said she would not interfere if results were shown, but Karen needed to report to her every day. Karen then snapped her finger as she said she would not lose to Kyoji and Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 2 A week later, Karen brought Shota to her swim class and announced Shota was joining their physical education classes. Shota was hesitant to join, but Karen said it had been a week since he woke up from cold sleep and he needed to exercise, but asked if he needed it because he was doing it with Yuzu. Shota realized she hooked them up and thanked her for it. Karen then requested for Shota to listen to her because of it. Later that night, Karen called Shota and informed him female rooms had broken air conditioning, and they were using his room because they did not have enough singe bedrooms. Shota then realized the competition at the pool was to live in his room for a week. She then said it would be a different girl every week before hanging up. The next day in the cafeteria, Shota told Karen about his time with Natsu. Karen then Shota the Ichijo Family had a history and were different from regular families. She also mentioned it was normal for Natsu to be seen naked and asked if she acted differently afterward. As Shota was drinking a beverage, Karen asked Shota to help Natsu to change for bath time, causing him to splatter his drink. Natsu told Shota not to worry about after he apologized and left to wash her face.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 18 The next day on top of the school's roof, Karen thought it was rare for Shota to call her. Shota then said he was thinking strange things had been happening since he woke from cold sleep, but Karen said the world was in upheaval in the past five years. Shota continued to say he thought being the only guy was a trick but did not think someone would go that far to deceive him. He asked if there were other men immune to the MK Virus, so Karen said the world was vast so there may be one. Shota asked if the school was an experiment, and Karen wondered why he thought so. He said he thought the school gathered girls he would like, and Karen thought this was perfect timing. She then said to head back to the classroom while smiling.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 After arriving back in the classroom, Karen said they were going to have a break. She began to say Shota's reasoning was spot on that the school was made for him to mate to his heart's content. She continued to say when they bring girls into the school, there was a preliminary screening so there were no girls that disliked Shota and if there was a baby, the mother and baby would be taken care of. To prove this, Karen told the girls to take off their uniforms. Afterwards, Karen asked Shota which was first. Karen was outside the school as the Reito Group drove past. Suddenly, Yuzuki appeared from inside the building, so the two left.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 Five nights later, Karen followed Shota outside and stated leaving the campus was forbidden. Shota wondered if he was going to be there forever, but after her joking statement, Karen stated after he properly graduated, he would be able to go in the outside world before telling him to return to his room. The next morning during class, Karen announced a raffle box competition for the next girl to share a room with Shota. A while later, Karen congratulated Rikka Yanagi on being the next one to share a room with Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 Two nights later, Karen informed Rikka of Shota stating he was not in the mood to share a room. The next day in class, Karen informed the class of Shota Duty and declared Rikka to be the first. Karen told Shota she could not be with his all the time, so she wanted him to get more acquainted with his classmates. She then told Shota to give a kiss to the girl on duty every morning as a reward for helping him, so Rikka gave Shota a kiss. After the kiss, Shota attempted to run away when he tripped on a chair and fell, hurting his hand. After taking Shota to the infirmary, she brought along Natsu, Akira, and Shunka with her so they could take care of Shota by healing his wounds.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 29 In a room, Karen was playing win a pinball maze game while watching Shota mate with his classmates. She stated had gotten comfortable since his first time. Because of his comfortability, Karen brought in Shion Hoshino for the next stage. Later at night, Karen was by Shota's room, and when he arrived, she stopped him to talk about Yuzuki. Karen informed Shota that she was no longer in Keimon City because of family circumstances, and she could not inform him of her circumstances, angering Shota. She then said he would not see her for a while, saying a year or two. Suddenly, Shota pressed Karen against the wall, recalling her saying the woman he loved would stay by his side, but Karen cheerfully said he would see her again. She then suggested Shunka or someone of his liking to sleep with him, but he wanted to sleep alone. The next day in class, Karen told Shota the girl who said good morning was on Shota Duty and even reminded him of the kissing. After Shota kissed her, Karen was pleased. During class, Shota asked Karen something about night time. The next day in class, Karen introduced the new transfer student, Shion Hoshino.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 30 Later in the day, Karen talked with Shota about Shion during class. She informed him of Shion's aspiration to become a celebrity but the decline of performers came due to the reduction of men. Karen wanted him to help her as an act of mercy but due to Shota's hesitance, because he would not be satisfied, Karen wanted him to give her a chance to test herself as she called Shion's name. Later in the hallway, Shion was in her panties and Karen said she did not expect less of her. She then told Shion to remove her top portion the next day and to go in lingerie.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 Part 1 The next day, Karen was stretching in her room as she was talking with the civilian director. The civilian director was pleased with the pace of Shota mating. Karen was curious to know of No. 2's progress, so the director said it was the same but wanted to hand him over to "those girls."World's End Harem Manga Chapter 31 Part 2 Days later in the girls' locker room, Karen informed Shota that the boys' locker room was dismantled so she encouraged him to use the girls'. Karen then told the girls' to help change his clothes because physical education class was starting. However, Shota ran away and said he was skipping physical education class. Later on the roof, the Shota Group were eating lunch. After Shunka told them about a ghost in the grove behind the dorms, Karen dared Shota to circle the academy grounds with a girl. The girls pleaded to be his partner but Karen already had one in mind. After the dare, Karen suggested for Shota to become more loose, wanting him to act more perverted and wanting more sex, and said she would grant him anything except anything that involved leaving campus. Shota then told Karen he had someone he wanted her to bring.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 37 A day later, Karen, in her room, adopted a girl from the refugee district and asked her if she knew who the celebrity of the academy was. The girl refused to say the name so Karen showed her pills and threatened to take them away, but the girl, wanting the pills, said the name of Shota Doi, having been revealed to be Erika. Karen then gave Erika a pill as she crawled on the ground. Karen then told her that if she hurt Shota, capital punishment would not be the end of her. The next day, Karen took Shota to the boys' restroom and Erika was chained up in there as she was washing it. Erika was angered when she saw Shota, so Karen reminded her of her position, so Erika then apologized. Karen then left the restroom. She then went to class to encouraged the girls to put more effort into pleasing Shota.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 38 The next day in class, Karen was pleased as she saw Shota deep kissing Koyuki. In the morning the next day, Karen was speaking with Minister of Public Welfare and was informed an envoy from UW World Headquarters was heading there and suspect the existence of the numbers. Karen was curious to know if it was okay to stay there so Civilian Director said it would be diligent to have guards aroudn them.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 40 Part 1 the next day, Karen was with Shota as he was choosing a girl to mate with. The two then appear before a class of first-years, so Shota chose Usui Sugiyama. The next morning in class, Karen watched as Shota was told by a student that she was on her period so she could not have sex with him.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 41 Days later, Karen walked past a class room as she witnessed Shota penetrating his friends. Later in the night, Karen was excited as she said the academy was Shota's meat forest and said it would be no good if meat were to escape, referring to Shion. Karen told Shion that Shota was breaking out of his shell when the school was attacked by terrorists.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 42 Karen later was with Shota in Keimon City Central Hospital. After the nurses left, Karen informed Shota that terrorists attempted to kidnap him despite UW allocating resources to survive the world without men. Suddenly, Akira, Natsu, and Shunka entered because they were worried about Shota. Some time later, Karen took Shota to the roof and told him he was not the only man in the world. She then said they were to leave Keimon City to Tokyo so she could eventually have leadership, being the best in the world and Shota the best man in the world. Shota then asked Karen if she had a thought of bearing his children, so Karen told Shota she wanted to have control but even if she beared his children, she would still want to be his secretary. Hearing this, Shota agreed to support her.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 43 Sometime afterwards, Karen had Shota get inside a capsule so he could retain his youth for thirty years by using their anti-aging technology. After its completion, Karen prepared Shota and dubbed him "Neo-Shota."World's End Harem Comic Chapter 49 Later, Karen and Shota were in Reito Mizuhara's room when Reito arrived.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 48 Karen apologized for entering Reito's room without permission but she stated that she and Shota needed a safe place becauyse of the terrorists on TV. Karen asked Reito what Chloe Mansfield was like, so he informed her that UW called Izanami terrorists but the terrorists referred to UW as despite Chloe saving him once. After thanking him, Karen informed Maria Kuroda that her sister was present in the facility. Later, in Shota's room, Karen believed Reito was softhearted but Shota felt he was intelligent, so Karen revealed to him that he was once a medical student. Shota suddenly asked if his teacher was there but Karen informed him that she was transported away because of the terrorist attacks but she did not inform the upper echelon of UW. As she left his room, she told him to go to bed early because they had a meeting with Chloe the next day. In the secretary of state office in the UW Japanese Branch building, Karen wanted to make a deal with Chloe. After disclosing the deal, Chloe believed it was sensible enough to consider. However, Karen wanted to make a personal request for her and Shota, so Karen asked to meet the Three Wise Women because of their hatred of men. Moments later, Karen asked Chloe if she was being stationed in Japan because she believed Japanese people would be more suited to govern Japan. Chloe wanted Karen to get to the point, so Karen requested to become the secretary of state.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 50 Later the next day, Karen was outside Shota's room when he was mating with Akira, Natsu, and Shunka. Afterwards, Shota stated to Karen he was pleased with his physical condition. Karen then informed him Chloe would think about her position as secretary of state and also that No. 2 escaped. She then informed him that they will need to work together considering they would be busy from then on.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 51 Other Media Notable Quotes * Trivia *Karen's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Karen ranked third with 243 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Karen ranked seventh with 1,500 votes.2nd Popularity Poll *Karen's hobby and skill is completing games. *Karen likes wiles. *Karen dislikes nothing in particular. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:Students Category:Shota Group Category:Japanese